Across Broken Glass
by Perfect Pirate Captain
Summary: Memories of the past swept over him. The first time they had met, that cold raining night, the first time he had held her hand and led her away, her second day when she had pulled him into that quick and unexpected kiss. Jack/Gwen
1. A Beautiful Tragedy

**Across Broken Glass**

**Chapter One: A Beautiful Tragedy**

_He woke to the most beautiful sight that he had ever laid his eyes on. There she was, in all her beauty, laying next to him the sheets wrapped tightly around her, long black hair messily scattered around her face. A small smile sat peacefully on her face as she soundly slept. He must have stared for hours until she finally woke. _

_She took in her surroundings and whom she was with and her smile grew, and for a moment she had never felt happier. Then, like a whisper it was gone. She turned to him, his expression grave and full of knowing, she opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it._

"_I know" was all he needed to say. _

_What more was there anyway? She had promised Rhys through holy matrimony that she would spend the rest of her life with him, by his side forever, and until death would they part. _

_In spite of this she knew she loved Jack terribly; so much it ached to be apart from him. He wasn't any different, he physically yearned for her, each day seeing her at work was a struggle, a struggle not to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, but they had promised they wouldn't. That would make it harder than it already was. _

_Yes, Jack and Gwen loved one another, but she could never be with him. For that was how it was meant to be and that's exactly how it was. He made certain of it. _

The rain poured down in buckets, the cool air nipping at his jacket, blowing it softly around his body. His jaw set as his large blue eyes once full of life, now lifelessly looked ahead at the hospital that lay in front of him.

He was walking slowly considering what might have happened, but yet he couldn't force himself to move any faster. For moving faster would bring him closer to reality, and reality was something he was not ready to face.

His feet however brought him closer to the hospital with each step, and finally, after a few minutes the clear doors slid open and a powerful light left the morbid building. He stepped into the entrance and continued walking straight.

Past the woman at the desk organizing stacks of paperwork, past the countless doctors and nurses hurrying around him, and past the dozens upon dozens of patient rooms, until he reached his destination.

It was the last door on the left of the corridor, room 32A, his heart quickened and his muscles tensed. Pausing a moment outside the door he closed his eyes briefly, seconds passed. Those seconds soon became minutes, until finally he could wait no longer.

He reached out and gripped the silver handle, and in one swift move he was in the vibrantly lit room.

Although the room was bright, pain, sorrow and regret hung heavily. Jack felt suffocated and oddly at home. All these terrible emotions were something that he had grown accustom to, and had quickly become part of his life.

Ahead of him he could see a large green curtain sectioning off most of the room, the edge of a hospital bed slightly poking out. He stopped mid-stride as the sounds of sobs reached his ears.

A woman was crying, loud and desperate sobs that ached with despair. Two other sounds also reached his ears one he clearly recognized as two people talking, one seemed to be angry; the other seemed to be at a loss.

The last sound was unfamiliar to him.

A hand suddenly landed on his left shoulder, he jumped slightly and turned around. There before him stood a nurse, a grim expression on her face, her brown eyes full of pity.

"I'm sorry," she told him softly.

Briefly making eye contact before she turned away and headed over to the curtain.

His heart skipped a beat, he was confused and worried, something was wrong. He could feel it.

_Jack entered the boardroom, the room was empty save for Ianto who sat quietly, his eyes staring into the distance. Ianto's expression was heartbreaking. He seemed to be undergoing an inner battle with himself, his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks tear stained. _

"_What happened?" He asked his Ianto, his own voice almost pleading the younger man to answer him. _

"_You need to go to the hospital. Rhys phoned." He finally replied after a few moments, his voice choked with sobs as he finally gave in and let the tears roll freely down his pale face._

_Grabbing his jacket, which lay across the table waiting for him, he ran out of the boardroom and out of the hub; toward the hospital where the answers to his questions lay. _

He hadn't realized his eyes were closed until he heard the curtain being pulled back and loud thunderous footsteps approaching him. He opened his eyes reluctantly as the footsteps finally reached him. He knew what was coming next, he expected it, and he was ready for it.

Rhys' fist was harder than he expected, he felt his nose cracking beneath the pressure, blood flowing freely, and his eyes closing once more but for only a few seconds as a wave of pain registered.

He tried to speak, to say something, anything, but what could he say? So he just closed his mouth and let Rhys take another swing.

He would let him; after all it was his fault, he had brought Gwen to Torchwood so long ago ruining her life. Now here she was in the hospital, probably injured and on life support or something, because he had told her that he loved her and that she would have to stay with Rhys.

It had worked out at first, she would go home to Rhys every night and the next morning she would come into work go about her day and then leave. Then, exactly twenty-five days later she walked into his office.

Tears running streams down her face. It broke his heart to see her like that but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't go up to her and enclose her into a heartwarming hug. That would only make things harder.

That day, just over eight months ago**,** was the day that Gwen Williams had walked out of his life; the last day that he had seen her; the day she had quit.

Suddenly an eruption of tears brought him back to the hospital room, Rhys had stopped punching him and now stood in front of him tears streaming down his face.

"Its all your fault Harkness! I bloody hate you! You know that? I hate you!" Rhys screamed into his face.

"You were always the one she ran to, always the one whose name was the last on her lips, the one she cried out for during her sleep. Do you have any idea what it was like to see her smile at me, and to know that she was only thinking of you," he continued as his face became red and tear-stained.

"What happened?" Jack managed to croak out finally.

Rhys' reaction surprised him, instead of more tears or an explanation all he received was a bitterly sarcastic laugh.

"As if you don't know" he replied with venom before he pushed past Jack and stormed out of the room.

It was then he saw, the curtain was moved back. Now he had a clear view of the other side of the room. There was large hospital bed occupying most of the space, a woman who he recognized to be Mrs. Cooper sat beside the bed, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed.

Next to her stood Mr. Cooper who couldn't bring himself to look at the hospital bed where his daughter lay. Instead he stared at his wife hopelessly.

In the far corner, holding a tight bundle stood the nurse who had offered him condolence as he entered the room.

His feet brought him across the room in three strides. Upon hearing the faint sound of his steps Mrs. Cooper tore her face from her hands and looked up at Jack. As she stared directly into his cold blue eyes, she seemed to sob harder.

Mr. Cooper met Jack's eyes next and gave him a sad defeated look before he turned his gaze away and stared at the bed.

Jack's eyes involuntarily followed his gaze. He was certain that his heart must have stopped for a full thirty seconds. For there, lying cold, pale, and ever so beautifully was Gwen. Her eyes closed peacefully at rest.

He didn't remember his knees colliding with the floor beneath him, he didn't remember grabbing Gwen's distant and lifeless hand. Nor did he realize he was crying until long after Mr. and Mrs. Cooper had left the room, leaving him alone with the woman he loved and ached for.

Memories of the past swept over him. The first time they had met, that cold raining night, the first time he had held her hand and led her away, her second day when she had pulled him into that quick and unexpected kiss. How stunned he had been and yet the joy that he had felt had been so unexplainable that he had sat there frozen, his hands tracing his lips, remembering her taste. More tears seem to fall as everything hit him at once. The first time he had told her that he loved her, the smile on her face, her eyes wide with shock and happiness, the first time…

A familiar hand placed itself on his left shoulder once more, tearing him from his painful memories back to reality.

"Sir" the nurse spoke softly. "Sir, please stand up"

Jack did so, still clutching Gwen's hand his tear-filled eyes never leaving her face.

"You need to let go of her hand"

Jack looked up at the pale ceiling as the tears rolled off of his cheeks and fell to the spotless hospital floor beneath him.

"Why?" he whispered.

The nurse gave a soft sigh before she answered.

"Because if you don't you won't be able to hold your daughter."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. I hope I captured the right emotions to set the plot accurately. Please review and constructive criticism is always welcome. More soon. **


	2. Addiena

**Across Broken Glass**

**Chapter Two: Addiena**

_Four Years later_

Jack awoke with a scream, his heart racing and the sweat coating his body glistening in the dark of the room. Gasping his eyes snapped open, his blue eyes bringing him back to the safety of his bedroom, away from the haunting images of the past.

He lay silently as he waited for his erratic breathing to calm down and regain normality.

After a few moments he sat up and ran a hand through his hair removing it from where it had become plastered with sweat to his forehead.

A small knock sounded on the visible manhole in the ceiling, his eyes briefly darted to it before he spoke.

"Come in" He called up closing his eyes.

The sound of the plastic disc, that covered the manhole, opening filled the room along with a sudden burst of light. A small figure suddenly appeared and made their way down the stairs carefully, making sure to close the door first.

"Daddy" the voice whispered.

Jack opened his deep blue eyes and stared back into the lighter blue eyes of his daughter who sat neatly, legs crossed on the edge of his bed.

She was dressed in a white collared dress that had a red logo on the top right hand corner.

"Yes Addiena" Jack said with a small smile.

"Time for school!" the little girl cried happily.

Jack let out a small chuckle, he was certain he had never been this excited for school, in fact he could distinctly remember hiding in the closet so that his father wouldn't find him.

"Come on we're going to be late!!" The small girl exclaimed jumping up and down. Her long dark brown hair, twisted into plaits, was bouncing up and down with her.

Jack glanced at his clock, which lay on the bedside table to his right amongst other things.

"You're right" he said with a grin titling his face and sending a loopy expression towards her making her giggle.

Just as he was about to climb out of bed, an evil thought passed through his mind, and he gave a small fake yawn.

"I'm just so tired, maybe you can go tomorrow" he said coolly lying back down and covering himself with his blankets.

"DADDY! YOU CAN'T SLEEP NOW!!!" the little girl screamed as she leaped on him.

Jack remained perfectly still holding back a smile.

"Daddy?" Addiena whispered as she crept closer to him, believing that he really was asleep.

"Daddy??" she whispered again poking him in the face.

"Ow! You little monkey" Jack exclaimed opening his eyes and leaping up to tickle her.

She let out a giggle as she leapt off of the bed, ran up the stairs, struggled to open the plastic disc for a moment, and dashed out of his office into the rest of the hub.

Jack gave a peaceful sigh as her giggles faded into the distance. He climbed out of bed, grabbed a set of clothes from his cupboard and went to go and change.

* * *

The Torchwood SUV sped up the Queen's walk street and sharply turned left onto Glossop Road, before it came to a screeching halt outside of Tredegarville C.W Primary School.

Jack opened his door and stepped out of the car only to find dozens of parents standing in the playground staring at him.

He paused for a second and realized that the combination of his strange attire, an all black SUV with the word "Torchwood" on the side of it, and his reckless driving had attracted attention.

He turned away from the people, closed his door and walked over to the passenger door so that he could let Addiena out.

As soon as the door opened Addiena flew out the car and landed right next to Jack, her eyes wide as she took in the sight of all the other kids playing.

"Come on!" she cried happily as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the playground.

Jack groaned, he wished Ianto were doing this; Ianto in his suit would blend in better than he did, and at least he would know what on earth he was supposed to do.

However, Ianto had left two weeks ago for his honeymoon with Kate, which left Jack with a four year old in a school playground absolutely clueless.

"Daddy, there's a strange woman coming here" Addiena said quietly tugging at his hand.

Jack followed her eyes and sure enough, heading towards them, wearing a black skirt, a plain tucked-in white shirt, and a black blazer, was a woman who he had never seen before.

She held an air of authority, commanding respect from those around her. Her grey hair in a tight bun, and dark brown sharp eyes told Jack that this elderly woman stood for propriety. From the scowl on her face, Jack could tell that this woman had seen Jack's reckless driving, and she must have noticed that Addiena was sitting in the front seat.

_Blast, _Jack thought. He could tell this wouldn't be good.

The pair stopped walking and stood still for a moment, waiting for the strange woman to finally reach them. This unfortunately did not take very long.

"Good morning. I'm Ms. Evelyn," the woman introduced herself with a less than polite smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm Addiena, and this is my daddy," Addiena said enthusiastically before Jack could get a word in.

"Nice to meet you," Jack said to the woman outstretching his free hand.

The woman briefly took her eyes off of Addiena to shake Jack's hand before she turned back to the small girl.

"Addiena, why don't you go and play with all the other children?" Ms. Evelyn suggested, eyeing Jack suspiciously.

Addiena looked from the woman back to Jack not wanting to leave him alone with this strange woman.

However, he gave her a small nod encouraging her to go. So with a large smile spread over her face she released her father's hand and ran off.

"Do you know who her teacher will be?" Ms. Evelyn inquired stiffly.

"Ms. Demes," Jack replied reaching into his jacket to pull out the white piece of paper the school had mailed him. Or rather, had mailed the tourist center.

Jack handed the woman the sheet of paper that contained all the information that he thought the woman could possibly need or ask for.

Unfortunately for Jack all she did was glance at the paper for a brief moment or two, reading a few pieces of information, before she folded it and placed it in her breast pocket.

"Where's her mother?" Ms. Evelyn asked, wanting to speak with the woman on her choice of husband.

Jack took a deep breath before he spoke.

"She's dead"

"Oh, I'm sorry for your lost" Ms. Evelyn replied with a small nod.

She did feel bad for the man, as she knew what loss was like, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this poor girl wasn't getting proper care. She put this ill feeling down to her sixth sense trying to tell her something.

"It's fine," Jack lied quickly, breaking eye contact for a moment.

"So you're a single parent then, do you have any help raising Addiena?" She continued quickly.

Jack gave a quick nod. Ms. Evelyn saw that his look was still glazed from when she inquired about Addiena's mother. She glanced at her watch discreetly and decided to give up for now. She would look into his background later.

"School finishes every day at precisely two o'clock. Children who are not picked up by two-fifteen, will be taken into the school gym where they wait until their parents arrive."

"And school begins?"

"Nine-Twenty, which means I need to go now as it is already nine-fifteen"

"Well, it was nice to meet you Ms. Evelyn" Jack said warily, shaking her hand.

"And you Mr. Harkness" She responded, using his last name which she had read on the sheet, before she turned and walked over to a group of teachers.

Jack turned his gaze from the woman and back to the children until finally he found Addiena. Upon finding her he quickly he headed over to her. She was currently playing hopscotch with another little girl who had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

"Addiena," Jack called.

"Yes Daddy" Addiena replied as she stood on one foot in the center of a small square box marked with the number three.

"I'm going to go now," he told her.

Addiena turned to him, a sad look on her face at the idea that her father was leaving. Seeing her expression Jack walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Be good now," he said softly as he hugged her.

"I'm always good," Addiena remarked cheekily as she flung her arms around his neck.

After a few seconds she pulled away and Jack placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll see you later" He said with a smile, before he turned and headed back to the SUV, the wind blowing the ends of his jacket. Today was going to be a long and lonely day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there we are another chapter. The name Addiena is a Welsh name meaning "beautiful," I thought it would be fitting to have his daughter have a Welsh name because after all Gwen is Welsh. The purpose of this chapter was basically to outline the father-daughter relationship Jack has with Addiena. Don't forget to review and constructive criticism is always welcome. More soon. **


	3. The Inevitable Darkness

**Across Broken Glass**

**Chapter Three: The Inevitable Darkness**

The rift alarm unexpectedly went off in the hub, and Myfanwy begun to circle the hub in alarm, her long grey wings outstretched as she glided above. The hum that marked the waking of the silent computers also added to the noise, disturbing the eerie peace that had been occupying the hub for the past few hours.

Suddenly, a loud crash sent Jack shooting up from where he sat in his office, his head jerking upwards, no longer resting comfortably on the wooden oak desk amongst piles of incomplete paperwork.

Panic flashed through Jack's eyes as he quickly scanned the hub for any sign of what had caused this disturbance. His light blue eyes finally fell upon Myfanwy who now lay in a tangled heap on the other side of the base, a large wing covering the rest of her body. The area around her was surrounded in a mess of papers, pens, and a few overturned chairs.

Jack sighed as he took his face in his hand and begun rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the remnants of his nightmare still plaguing his thoughts. After a few moments, he pulled his hands back roughly as his eyes begun to sting with the soreness of being roughly rubbed. He stretched, only to have his right arm collide with an old coffee mug, which still possessed a fair amount of cold coffee that had long since lost its colour and had taken the form of an unidentifiable liquid.

The coffee mug span on its base and hit the table a few inches away from the edge. Fortunately, its path was blocked by another stack of papers so the mug didn't shatter, but the liquid crept under the sheets of paper. It rushed forward and straight off the oaken surface and fell to the ground beneath Jack, some drops running along the length of the desk and catching themselves in the grooves and dents of the wood.

"Damn," Jack muttered, pushing his office chair away from the desk and standing up.

The rift alarm sounded in the hub for a second time and Jack glared up at the flashing red light and large speakers, which rested on top of one of his numerous shelves.

Sending a passing glance towards the mess on his desk and floor he sighed, before he kicked his chair back towards his desk and hurried out of his office towards the computers.

On the center monitor a large red warning blinked repeatedly, the Torchwood logo directly underneath as the computer prompted for a password. Jack grabbed a near by discarded black stool and begun typing in his password.

After a few seconds of waiting the computer granted him access to the mainframe, the warning sign shrinking and moving to the top left hand corner of his screen, serving as a constant reminder of the current alien threat.

Jack navigated around the computer rather quickly until he found the program he was looking for. He double clicked and waited as a smaller monitor to his left booted up.

A large blue map appeared seconds later on the smaller of the two monitors; Jack turned his body and faced the screen. Watching as the map rapidly zoomed in, with each second the map became more detailed as it pinpointed the exact location of this new alien.

Finally, the map had narrowed it to a street corner. A fairly large warehouse located a few streets away.

"Weevil," he said aloud to himself as he noted the small green dot slowly moving west.

He stood up and begun walking to the cog door, reaching into his pockets for the SUV keys and his gun. Then, suddenly, he stopped.

_Com_, he realized as he felt his ear for his miniature piece of technology. It was then that it hit him. He had no one to contact anyway.

_I'm on my own_, he reflected to himself, and with this final thought he resumed walking towards the cog door leaving behind the hub and the disturbing silence that recently accompanied it.

* * *

His eyes were set with determination; his coat had long since been discarded thrown to the ground in the spare of the moment. Sweat beads ran down his face, a large cut was present along the side of his right cheek blood gushing out.

His shirt was torn from his recent full throttle attack, and now having cornered his prey into a small alleyway; he stood tall clutching an object in each hand. In his left hand was a small spray, in his right, hand clamps.

The cold dark pits of weevil's eyes stared back at him, so dark, so full of knowing, and pain. Jack soon found himself trapped within its powerful stare.

Unexpectedly, the weevil leaped throwing Jack to the ground, the hand clamps darting across the ground as he attempted to push the weevil off of him with a single hand.

Jack groaned in pain as the weevil attempted to claw at him, its large teeth dangerously close to his face. The wet saliva from the weevil soaking his shirt making him that more eager to get the weevil off him, his struggle becoming more desperate and forceful.

His arms not able to move much beneath the large creature, his legs were free but this fact was not very useful to him. His lungs were crushed beneath the weight of this alien making it hard to breathe, but his focus was too on the weevil for him to notice.

The weevil shifted his body weight as he stared up at something in the distance that appeared to be behind Jack.

Using this distraction Jack managed to punch the weevil in his left eye, knocking the weevil a few inches towards the right.

His left hand now free allowing him to reach up with the small can and release a substantial amount of anti-weevil spray into the eyes of his victim.

Jack gave a groan of relief as the weevil collapsed into a pile next to him, his chest rose up and down rapidly as he attempted to regain his breath, his lungs expanded quickly.

Without wasting another moment he leapt to his feet and begun locating his hand clamps.

He found it next to a pile of broken boxes. He bent down to pick them up and could hear the faint sound of the weevil stirring behind him and moaning in pain.

Just as he was about to stand back up the markings of the pile of boxes caught his eye. Confidential had been stamped along the sides of each of the boxes in bold red lettering. However, that was not the only thing that had made him stop.

Next to the confidential warning was a familiar logo. It was that of the lorry company that Rhys managed.

He outstretched his hand and fingered the logo as he looked at it. The boxes were empty, but he had to take them back to the hub to be analyzed for any sort of remnants of the previous contents.

Suddenly a bright white light coming from behind him unexpectedly blinded his eyes as it filled the whole alley way. As he spun around to identify the source, he felt his muscles begin to slump and his bones weakening beneath him, no longer able to support himself he crumbled to the ground.

What ever this strange light was, it had a ruinous effect on him. He soon became aware of his heart beating at an extraordinary pace, his diaphragm contracting too quickly, burning out his lungs.

Every inch of him stung as the light destroyed his nerves paralyzing him. Blood begun to seep from his chest for a reason he could not identify, his ribcage felt like it was attempting to break free from the rest of his body. He vaguely felt blood dripping from his nostrils as the pain intensified.

He began to splutter uncontrollably, unable to produce a proper cough, as the blood began to choke him, this forced more blood up his throat and out of his mouth.

The sound of footsteps became abruptly known to him, however, powerless to see whom this approaching figure was, he attempted to call out. In spite of his desperate attempt, all that he could achieve was a small whimper of pain. Out of all his deaths, this one was going to the place in his memory that was reserved for special deaths, also known as the ones that hurt tremendously.

The figure soon reached him and made Jack aware of his presence through an unfamiliar dark laughter, which filled Jack with terror. The man seemed to take in Jack's current state before he spoke.

"You just won't die will you?" He spoke with sarcasm and disgust reaping from his words.

Jack's vision hazed over as he tried to make out his attacker before he died. His body was incapable of holding on any longer and finally gave in. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he felt himself plummeting into the awaiting darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank Ella for reading this over and giving her opinion and ideas. Once again, don't forget to review and constructive criticism is always welcome. More soon! **


	4. The Search Begins

**Across Broken Glass**

**Chapter Four: The Search Begins**

Ms. Evelyn stared impatiently at the grey clock face of her watch. It was currently four o'clock and there was still no sign of Addiena's father.

She glanced up from her watch, her eyes scanning the empty playground until they finally rested on Addiena who sat on the floor with a box of chalk. Curiously she watched as the girl picked up each piece of chalk, drew something, and then placed it back before she grabbed a different color.

Whatever the little girl was drawing her focus was entirely on it. It was quite unusual to find such focus in a child quite so young.

As if she could sense someone watching her, Addiena glanced up from her artwork, her light blue eyes meeting the medium brown ones of the school headmistress.

Ms. Evelyn regarded Addiena's expression curiously; the little girl seemed troubled, as if the lack of her father's presence had worried her, almost as if she could sense something was wrong.

"Addiena, will you come here please?" Ms. Evelyn called over to her with a reassuring smile.

The little girl nodded and proceeded to place all the pieces of chalk neatly back in the box before she stood up and headed over to her.

"Yes, Miss?"

"I'm afraid I need to go back to my office to try and locate your father, I can't leave you out here but I do have some markers in my office for you." Ms. Evelyn told her.

Addiena nodded in acceptance and walked over back towards the school's entrance, with the headmistress following closely behind her.

* * *

Ms. Evelyn pulled out the third filling cabinet, which was located by the corner to the right of her desk. In front of her desk sat Addiena, a red and a blue marker in her left hand, a purple one in her right, a clipboard with two sheets of blank paper sitting on her lap.

_**H.**__ Habets. Hackett. Hackford. Hagen. Harkness._

Stopping at Harkness she pulled out the currently small file, closed the cabinet, and headed back to the desk, passing by Addiena who didn't seem to notice.

She sat down on her single black swivel chair and placed the yellow folder in front of her. However, just as she was about to open it she changed her mind. Instead she turned to her Dell PC, which currently sat forgotten on her desk. Pushing the folder aside she quickly booted up the computer, and headed to the Internet for a Google search.

HARKNESS

She typed in to the search bar, not quite sure herself what the database would stumble upon, she waited silently taking a moment to glance out of the window that was located on of the other side of the room, on the left hand side.

Autumn was quickly approaching as all traces of summer faded becoming nothing more than mere memories. The leaves that belonged to the large oak trees just out her window were beginning to turn a brown shade, losing their forest green color. In a few weeks many of them would be gone, littering the floor with their presence. A small bluebird flew from the south and softly settled itself upon one of the higher branches. A few twigs snapped beneath it as it attempted to move along the branch.

The computer beeped bringing her back into the fairly large office room; she turned her eyes to face the computer screen. Luck appeared to be on her side, for only three things had appeared under the search HARKNESS. The first link was titled "Captain Jack Harkness" the second was titled "The London Blitz – Missing." and the final one was titled "Torchwood."

Hovering her mouse she moved in the direction of the first one, as it seemed most promising, and clicked. A blue and white page appeared, a small photo began to slowly un-pixelize making the image clearer, and next to the slowly forming image was a few short paragraphs of text.

_Captain Jack Harkness (1909-1941)_

As the picture finally finished loading Ms. Evelyn found herself staring into the face of an unfamiliar man who wore what appeared to be wartime uniform.

_Clearly this was the wrong man_, she thought to herself as she clicked the arrow back. Without pausing for a second she clicked on the second one and waited a few moments.

She found herself once again being greeted by a blue and white page, however this page contained a list of names with the thumbnails of pictures to their side. She scrolled down until she found Captain Jack Harkness and she clicked on the small thumbnail. A pop-up window appeared instantly and the picture began to quickly load.

She leaned back in her chair and she waited quietly, expecting the picture to be of the same man she had seen in the other link, however a nagging feeling in the back of her mind had told her to click this picture anyway.

The screen flashed for a moment presenting Ms. Evelyn with a few seconds glance at the familiar face of the man she had met today, before it disappeared and the words TORCHWOOD CLASSIFIED, appeared across the pop-up.

It was then she knew.

The answers to her search lay hidden beneath the third link.

The stately, old woman held her breath as she clicked on the third link. Immediately, a site popped up. The background was black and in a hexagonal pattern, the word 'Torchwood' was written in a reddish-orange color.

She had barely gotten a good look at the page before a box popped up on the screen. Mentally cursing pop-ups, she exited out and went back to the Torchwood page. A half-second later, the same box popped up again and blocked her view.

This time, Ms Evelyn read the dialog box.

"To contact Torchwood please call 555-0863. To access the Torchwood database type in your member password."

Ms. Evelyn stared at the words for a full sixteen seconds before jumping to her senses and writing down the phone number. She looked back at the screen and decided to try a few passwords.

"TORCHWOOD," she tried first. Then she tried "HARKNESS." Still nothing. She was just about to give up when the box closed out and her computer screen went completely blank.

Ms. Evelyn tried to reboot the computer, but to no avail. It would flash the words "24 hour lockout" and then close. She read the words confusedly. She had never heard of such a thing.

Addiena chose that moment to start humming as she drew. Ms. Evelyn looked up from her screen to the child. _Of course_, she berated herself. She still had Addiena to deal with. She had to find her father, there was plenty of time to research him later.

She pulled Addiena's file towards her and closed the dead computer. She opened the file and scanned the page for emergency numbers. She tried the first number and got no answer. The second number yielded the same results. The third number was labeled as the cell phone for a Mr. Ianto Jones.

She tried this one and her call was answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Yes, am I speaking to Ianto Jones?"

"Yes you are."

"Hello, Mr. Jones. I am calling from Tredegarville C.W. Primary School. I have Addiena here with me. She was supposed to be picked up two hours ago. I have you listed here as one of her emergency numbers."

Ms. Evelyn heard muffled cursing on the other side of the phone and a hushed conversation between two people.

Ianto Jones came back to the phone.

"Okay, Addiena's father had an emergency call earlier this afternoon and had to go to London. I'll be there to pick her up in fifteen minutes. I'm sorry for the inconvenience we caused you."

Before Ms. Evelyn could inquire as to his relation to Addiena's father or any possible information on Mr. Harkness' job, she heard a click on the other end and knew that Mr. Jones had hung up.

She put down the phone and closed Addiena's file. She checked her watch for the hundredth time in the past hour before dropping her head into her hands and massaging her temples.

Dealing with Jack Harkness was going to be a problem.

* * *

Exactly fifteen minutes later Ianto Jones pulled up to the front of the school to collect Addiena.

Ianto Jones walked through the school grounds his eyes filled with concern and worry, as the disappearance of his boss and friend could only mean trouble. He made his way through the quiet school building until he found himself at Ms. Evelyn's office, he paused for a moment outside and knocked a solid three times before entering.

Ms. Evelyn glanced up as the door opened; Addiena replaced the pens and untouched paper back on the desk and leaped up off of her chair.

"Uncle Yan!" she cried as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his legs creasing the pant legs of his suit.

Ianto smiled down at Addiena and bent down to scoop her up into his arms.

"Ianto Jones." He spoke politely as he outstretched his right hand, his left currently preventing Addiena from falling from his arms.

Ms. Evelyn stared at his outstretched hand before she briskly made her way over to the young man and shook his hand firmly.

"Miss Evelyn."

"I'm sorry I'm so late, her father had to dash to London for an emergency and he had tried to contact me earlier but I was still on the plane at the time." He lied coolly.

Ms. Evelyn nodded, her eyes boring into Ianto's making him feel slightly uncomfortable, however after years of training he gave no signs away that he was not being truthful and that in fact he had no idea where Jack was.

"I'm afraid we must leave now, it's almost time for dinner." Ianto said quickly, eager to get out of there and begin helping Kate look for Jack.

Before the headmistress even had a second to protest Ianto Jones and Addiena were out of her office and heading to the waiting car.

* * *

Kate Jones stood tall; her long reddish brown hair was tied in a simple ponytail and lazily rested along her back, stray strands messily pushed behind her ears. Her sharp green eyes complimented her face perfectly. She wore a long pair of black pants accompanied by a white t-shirt with long green sleeves. On her feet were a pair of black and white vans. A simple black leather jacket completed the outfit.

_Where the hell is he? _Kate asked herself as she continued to track her captain and boss. There was no sign of the SUV and she counted that as a bad sign. She held an emergency medical kit in her left hand and a standard tracker in her right. The tracker was beeping and leading her into a dirty alleyway near a large warehouse.

Looking into the alleyway from its mouth, she could make out boxes and other trash. She shifted the things in her hand to reach into her jacket and pull out a gun. Kate pressed her back against one wall of the alley and kept her eyes sharply focussed on the darkness, it would not do well to be caught off guard, Jack had taught her that.

Kate edged farther in to the alley, still against the wall. The tracker was now beeping repeatedly without stopping. _Jack must be close,_ she thought.

She scanned the floor for his body but found nothing. On closer inspection, she found an old fashioned button and a pool of dry blood lying near a stack of boxes. She took a look at the boxes, finding that they were empty, but each bore a strange logo.

She pocketed the button and put down her medical kit and opened it to retrieve a single swab. With the swab in hand she ran it along the dry blood collecting a sample for DNA testing. She placed the swab in a test tube and closed the case as she grabbed her phone. Taking a quick picture of the boxes, she text messaged Ianto telling him to investigate the logo.

Kate put her phone back into the pocket of her jeans and picked up the medical kit, deciding to investigate the warehouse next door. She walked out of the alleyway and searched for an entrance into the warehouse. She found the front door locked, so she went around to the back one.

This door was locked too.

Suddenly her phone started buzzing. Ianto told her not to go in the warehouse and that he would explain the logo when she got back to the hub. She huffed in exasperation.

"Kate, don't get too worked up about this. Remember, Jack can't die. Whatever has him can't hurt him permanently. We can come check out the warehouse again tomorrow."

"I guess you're right," she sighed in acquiescence. "I'm on my way back."

_What a warm welcome back_ she thought, as she got back into the quiet safety of her car. She failed to notice the dark figure silently slipping into the warehouse behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again! Thank you Ella for adding your writing to this chapter. Also thanks to Lynn and my beta Emily for proof reading this chapter!**


	5. A Plan Of Action

**Across Broken Glass**

**Chapter Five: A Plan Of Action**

"Okay now you finish your nuggets and I'll get you some juice," Ianto Jones told Addiena with a small smile as he ruffled her hair.

"Kay" she replied, not taking her eyes off the small action figure that came with her meal, as she picked at her nuggets and chips. Ianto turned to leave, heading from the conference room towards the kitchen when Addiena called out to him.

"Apple!!" she cried. He turned around and faced her for a moment, confused as his thoughts had long since drifted to his missing Captain.

"Juice, apple juice" she elaborated with a giggle upon seeing the bewildered expression on his face.

Ianto nodded and turned back in the direction of the kitchen, his thoughts once again wandering, however instead of returning to his Captain directed themselves towards the honeymoon he had just returned from.

_The dazzling sun shone brightly upon the beach, providing a sharp contrast between the blue-green sea and the orange light of the sand. The sand between his toes felt oddly relaxing as the strong sea breeze tousled his hair. His eyes darted towards the sea as he paused mid-walk. Silently he watched the waves as they crashed along the shore, the seagulls in the distance soaring to great heights above the ocean. He sighed contently. It was so beautiful, far from the busy city life and danger he saw in Cardiff on a daily basis. _

_A familiar hand slipped into his. _

"_It's beautiful," she whispered, as if reading his thoughts. _

_He nodded taking his eyes from the picturesque view to gaze at his new wife. She stood quietly dressed in a plain white dress, which stopped just above her ankles. Her long reddish brown hair hung loosely and blew freely around her face, stray strands dancing in the wind. _

"_What are you thinking about?" he whispered studying her expression as he waited for a response. After a few moments he started to ask again. _

"_Kate? What's on your..." he begun, only for her to turn to him and place a long finger on his lips, a smirk dancing on her own. His eyes widened as her right hand reached up and loosened his tie._

"_Well Mr. Jones" she answered seductively. "I was thinking about," she paused for a moment to place a soft kiss on a sensitive spot on his neck. His neck arched towards her without warning, her lips moved along his neck until he could no longer stand it. He turned his head and roughly caught her mouth with his already parted lips. Her arms naturally moved to rest on shoulders, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her body closer. She wrapped her leg around his waist suddenly causing them to unexpectedly topple to the ground. His back hit the soft sand grains beneath them, her body soon following with her chin gently resting on his chest. Her legs were entwined with his and her hands now gripped his shoulders tighter than before. _

_Their kiss had momentarily broken as they fell; their lips still remained parted as their eyes met once again. Her chest rose quickly as she attempted to regain normal breathing, her hot breath hitting the surface of his lips making him desperate to taste her once again. She stared at him carefully analyzing his every move, and then slowly, she moved her face closer and pressed a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away. A peaceful sigh left her mouth as she comfortably rested her head on his chest. Her eyes closed as she relaxed and the cool breeze gently blew over her while her new husband carefully played with her hair. _

Without warning the cog door rolled open, the familiar alarm rang announcing someone's arrival. Ianto blinked at the sound as he tried to regain his bearings. His eyes darted down to the green glass cup that was firmly clasped in his hand, fresh apple juice gently hitting the inside.

After a few moments of peaceful silence a small chuckle came from his left. In alarm Ianto spun around, a small portion of the juice flew out of the glass tarnishing the spotless hub floor. Ianto relaxed as his eyes met the figure of Kate, she was standing a few feet away, gently resting her head against the cool metal state-of-the-art refrigerator.

Her light green eyes danced with amusement.

"So tell me, is Addiena ever going to get her juice?" Kate said with a smile as she moved away from the fridge closer to him. Ever so lightly she kissed him before taking the glass from his hand. "I'll go and give her what's left of her juice, and then I'll be right back," she told him before she headed off. He gave a nod a few seconds after she left before attending to the mess on the floor.

* * *

"Harwood lorries" Ianto remarked as he stared at the familiar logo displayed in the photo Kate had taken earlier.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked, studying him questioningly.

Ianto gave her a nod in response, "You won't be sorry with a Harwood lorry," he sung quietly, thinking back to that day in the hub all those years ago.

"Who's the manager?" she questioned interrupting Ianto's singing.

"Rhys Williams" he answered automatically. Kate's eyes widened slightly, she knew that name quite well by now.

"Gwen's husband?"

"The one and only" he replied, taking a sip of water.

"You don't think he could have kidnapped Jack? After all these years, he wouldn't be after revenge now of all times," she stated, too shocked with this discovery to even begin to wonder where that glass of water had even come from.

Ianto shrugged, he knew about as much as she did. "Well currently he's our best hope of finding Jack."

"So I guess we go and question him, treat him like any other person," she continued only for Ianto to shake his head in disagreement.

"No, he won't be willing to talk to any member of Torchwood, especially about anything to do with Jack," he explained, placing the now empty glass on the desk in front of him.

"Well then it's settled," she exclaimed, grabbing her small black shoulder bag and car keys.

"I'll go."

* * *

Harwood Lorries had been suffering a recent drop in profits. The once clean, albeit small, building was now dirty and slowly falling apart. At one point, Harwood had fifty trucks for rent, but now, only fifteen remained.

Rhys Williams, manager for almost fifteen years couldn't care less though. Everyday he woke up, pressed the snooze button three times, and got dressed for work without showering. He had stopped caring. His thoughts were constantly plagued with Gwen's death and infidelity.

Once in his building, he would stride past his secretary without saying good morning and close the door to his office. For the rest of the day he would sit at his desk and try to concentrate on work until five o'clock. But it seemed that today, his schedule was going to be disturbed by some of his least favorite people.

Kate Jones moved professionally through the many twists and turns of the Harwood's firm, her years as a girl scout had certainly paid off, and she found herself at the secretary's desk within minutes.

A portly woman who looked to be in her late thirties, early forties was seated at the desk, the phone placed against her right ear as she talked animatedly to the person on the other line.

Kate took a deep breath before walking right up to the desk and offering the women a fake smile. The woman looked up quickly before hanging up the phone.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she asked with genuine excitement at seeing a possible customer.

Kate smiled again and flicked her driver's license very quickly as she said, "Kate Jones, health and safety. It seems that Harwood has been way overdue for their annual health and safety inspection. I apologize, but our system just kept skipping you all these years. May I speak to the manager?"

The woman's smile shrank slightly but she was no less polite as she got up to announce her to her boss.

Kate relaxed immediately, her stiff professional exterior disappearing as she placed her medical kit on the blue carpet. She glanced at the door for a moment or two; just making sure it was firmly shut before she moved towards the window on her left.

The window was small with the white blinds open allowing as much light as possible to illuminate the office. She peered out at the outside surroundings, noting all possible exits and escape routes should something go wrong. Suddenly, something in the alleyway located outside the window caught her eye, but before she could begin to figure out what on earth it was a loud cough came from behind her.

Kate spun around quickly, almost knocking over the small potted plant next to her.

The sight of a middle-aged man greeted her; he was around 5'5, with brown hair and a slightly chubby face. However, when she stared back at him she was met with a haunting pair of eyes filled with misery and despair. He gave her a small smile, which she attempted to return but failed miserably.

"Hi there, how may I help you?" Rhys questioningly as his eyes darted from her face to the medical box located on the floor next to the desk.

"Kate Jones, health and safety, and you must be the manager"

Rhys nodded in response before outstretching his hand. "Rhys Williams"

"Nice to meet you" she replied as she withdrew her hand and retrieved her medical kit from the ground.

"Where do you want to start?" he asked looking around the room aimlessly.

"First, I need you to answer some questions and fill out some paperwork"

"Very well, let's talk in my office," he suggested in submission, just wanting to return to the tranquil comfort of his home.

* * *

The pair entered the main office and found Ruth sitting at her desk carefully filing a pile of paperwork into the correct folders. She glanced up as they entered the room and quickly rose from her seat.

"Do you mind giving us an hour?" Rhys asked her politely with a smile.

Ruth nodded in response and headed for the door eager to head back to the main desk and phone her sister back. She paused before she made it to the door and turned to Kate.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"A coffee would be lovely" Kate replied as she took a seat in front of Rhys' desk. Ruth gave another nod and rushed out of the room.

The door shut loudly and Rhys glanced back at Kate for a second before walking around his desk to his chair, his back to the window.

"So, what's first?" he prompted her as he withdrew a pen from the top left drawer of his oak desk.

Kate picked up her medical kit and withdrew an official looking form and a simple blue point pen. "I need you to fill this out," she begun sliding the form across the desk. "It's a medical report regarding all of your current employees and their medical status."

Rhys looked up from the form in front of him confused. "Uh okay" he responded reaching for a file next to him.

"This might take a while, would you like me to get this back to you?" he questioned after a moment.

She shook her head in response before placing her medical kit on the floor and unlocking it once more. "No need, take as long as necessary. I was told not to return until you have completed that form," she explained.

He nodded in response, even though she could not see him from where she was positioned on her knees in front of his desk.

"I hope you don't mind, I just need to take some swabs of your desk and phone," she told him as she produced a large white cloth and begun squeezing various liquid filled bottles onto it.

She smiled to herself as she placed the cloth on the floor for a second and closed up her case. Carefully she moved around the side of his desk, as if she were going to swab the phone located next to him. Rhys barely glanced up until he saw her pass the phone and standing right next to him, the hand holding the cloth hovering near his face.

Everything went fuzzy as she pressed the white cloth covered with chemicals against his face.

**Author's Note: Thank you to anyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please don't forget to review as I love hearing your feedback.**


	6. A Police Investigation

**Across Broken Glass**

**Chapter Six: A Police Investigation**

The coffee had long since gone cold, but Police Constable Andy didn't care, he just needed something to keep him awake as he finished his last report. It had passed midnight and the lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on his body. He sighed as he closed his eyes momentarily, taking a short break to rest before he continued his work. His hand dropped to the table as his body relaxed, the bottom of the coffee mug slamming on the wooden desk beneath him. He jerked up on reflex and nervously glanced around the room.

Fortunately, the other officers all seemed too busy standing in a huddle around the police chief's desk laughing and joking to notice. Andy rubbed his eyes trying to remove as much sleep as possible before reading over the final segment. He had almost finished typing the last sentence when something said aloud caught his attention; he recognized the person to have spoken it to be a fellow officer.

Discreetly Andy pushed his chair back away from his desk and silently rose from his seat, heading towards the coffee pot located near the chief's desk.

"Serves him right!" an officer exclaimed as they headed into another room.

"About time someone teaches them lot a lesson…"

"Especially him!"

"Yeah! He's the biggest jerk of them all, who does he even think he is?!"

"Quiet down - the chief will hear us!" another junior officer cried as they nervously looked around the room in search of their superior.

Andy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _What on earth was going on?_ Just as he went to move closer towards the desk in hope of catching a glimpse of some of the pictures that lay on the desk, someone coughed loudly next to him.

Andy spun around in shock, the left half of his body colliding with the coffee pot causing it to wobble dangerously, the cold caffeinated substance swirling around the glass bowl. His eyes darted from the coffee pot to the person who had wasted no time in clasping the bowl and carefully placing it back on top of the automated coffee machine.

"Dete…Chief Swanson." Andy choked out in surprise.

"PC Davidson." she replied in acknowledgment.

Dark circles and a weary expression were clearly visible on her face, telling Andy that what ever the junior officers had been discussing was obviously something that was getting nowhere and taking a toll on the chief.

"I suppose you're wondering what is going on…" Kathy Swanson replied tiredly.

"Uh-" Andy begun, before just simply nodding, watching from the corners of his eyes as the officers gathered around the chief's desk quickly dispersed.

Kathy gave him a long hard look before she headed over to her desk, gesturing to him to sit down in the chair opposite her.

* * *

"So what are we going to do with him?" Kate questioned as she ran her eyes over the unconscious figure of Rhys lying on the sofa.

Ianto spun around to face her, taking his eyes off of the quietly playing Addiena sitting on the floor. The hub was quiet now save for the four of them, Myfanwy, and the weevils locked in the cells. It had been a good few hours since they had brought Rhys back to the hub and yet he still lay unresponsive, something Ianto and Kate were thankful for. So far their plan was working, after drugging Rhys it was only a matter of a simple retcon pill to keep the nosy secretary from reporting them to the local authorities.

"No doubt when he wakes up he will be less than pleasant, so I guess our best bet would be to stick him in one of the cells…"

Kate nodded in acquiescence, the last thing she wanted was for him to wake up and start screaming or worse in front of Addiena. She shuddered at the thought as she approached the sofa and attempted to lift him, Ianto hurrying to her aid.

As they made their way down the stairs Addiena failed to look up, too engrossed in her playing. Or well, at least that's how it seemed, in fact the young four-year was deeply troubled, worried for the safety of her father. The footsteps of her Uncle and Aunt faded into the background as her mind thought back to the last time she had seen her father, hugging him goodbye in the playground, watching as he headed back to the car. She waited for a few seconds, counting the footsteps until she could hear them no more, and then she let the tears fall.

* * *

The area surrounding the police desk was dead silent, save for the occasionally shuffling of paperwork from the chief's desk. Chief Swanson had wasted no time in dismissing her other officers from the room, the conferences rooms all locked for the evening. Carefully Kathy placed a series of pictures and reports on the desk, all neatly spread out and facing Andy. Hesitant, Andy glanced at his superior for a moment or two before glancing down, unsure of what to expect.

In front of him were shots of what appeared to be a puddle of blood from different angles, it appeared wet, which proved it was recent and obviously a lot of blood. Two shots were of a smashed crate smeared in blood, a once bright logo lost in a pile of wood chunks.

Andy glanced from the pictures to the reports; two contained a huge picture of a fingerprint with a name along with other details underneath. One clearly read Jack Harkness while the other read Kate Meyer. Curious he took hold of the file sheet of paper, no doubt the DNA match of the blood, his eyes widened as he read the name.

"You think that…she…" Andy stuttered unable to comprehend the information in front of him. From what he could tell Jack was dead and this woman had killed him.

"At the moment she is our lead suspect, we currently have men stationed around her house, but that's not all." she informed him before taking a short moment to scoop up the documents in front of her into a neat pile.

Andy didn't move from his seat, he couldn't believe that the confident, sometimes cocky, and mysterious man who led Torchwood was dead. He gave a final glance at the top picture before glancing up at Kathy, silently waiting as she retrieved another document from within her desk. She laid it on top facing him, but before he was given a chance to read it she spoke.

"Just two weeks ago Kate Meyer married Ianto Jones."

* * *

The cell door slid firmly shut sealing their prisoner in, giving Kate a moment to lean her back against the glass, exhausted from carrying Rhys down the flight of stairs.

Subconsciously Ianto begun to dust his hands off taking a deep breath before resuming his usual stance, his suit appearing unwrinkled and not a hint of sweat was present on his face.

Kate pushed herself off of the glass, turning to face Rhys, her eyes silently studying him.

"So how did it all start?" she finally asked, not taking her eyes off of Rhys' motionless figure.

Ianto ran a hand through his hair, his eyes moving from Rhys to the back of his wife. She knew what she was asking, but even he didn't know the full story of what had happened between Jack and Gwen all those years back.

"Tell me what you know, Yan," she said softly turning to face him, her eyes warm and gentle, with a hint of curiosity visible.

He nodded in submission, but as he opened his mouth to start she beat him to it.

"I don't want to know the facts; I want to know what happened from **your** point of view."

Ianto gave her another nod before he slipped his hand into hers and led her up the stairs in the direction of the couch.

* * *

"Is there anything I can do to help Chief, because I've finished all my reports…"

"PC Davidson-"

"….and I'm willing to work extra hours if you want me to…."

"ANDY!" Chief Swanson exclaimed annoyed at his ramblings, it had been a long night and the last thing she needed was a babbling police constable.

"Go home and rest, I'll need you tomorrow bright and early, you're useless to me if you keep falling asleep at your desk."

Andy nodded, a sheepish expression on his face at being caught napping on the job. Quickly he stood up from the desk and hurried over to his desk, almost knocking into the coffee pot once more. Upon reaching his desk he grabbed his car keys and wallet and rushed out of the station.

As he stepped out into the Cardiff night he caught sight of a hooded figure standing next to his police car, their eyes were trained on the group and their stance was rigid. Nervously Andy approached them, silently cursing himself for leaving his gun tucked away in his left drawer.

"Hello?" he called out, trying his best to keep the fear out of his voice. He knew it was foolish of him to be afraid, after all he worked for the police, but he had never quite gotten over his childhood fear of the dark.

The figure looked up after a second and starting walking towards him, however, instead of approaching him the strange person did nothing more than brush his shoulder against him before disappearing into the dark of the night.

Andy breathed a small sigh of relief before unlocking his car, climbing in, and driving home.

* * *

The climax of her story was rapidly approaching and Addiena eagerly turned the page of her book, taking only a few moments to admire the colorful pictures before turning back to the words. Her blue eyes read the words slowly, her small eyebrows knit in concentration. Reading had always been one of her favorite pastimes and now it was the perfect temporarily distraction from her father.

The sounds of her uncle and aunt returning from downstairs soon filled her ears and she looked up in frustration, it had always been challenging for her to focus when people were talking around her. Upon noting that they were heading for the sofas to continue their conversation Addiena picked up her book and headed towards the only place she could think of that would be quiet - the cells.


	7. A New Found Friendship

**Across Broken Glass**

**Chapter Seven: A New Found Friendship**

The Torchwood cells were quiet; a dim light lit the room providing the single current conscious occupant with enough light to finish reading her book. Addiena sat with her back pressed against the back wall, facing one of the cells with the ceiling light on the highest setting. A small, soft blanket lay beneath her with a pocket-sized coloring book and a collection of pencils on either side of her.

Without warning a loud groan filled the room - Addiena jumped in shock, her eyes widening in fear. Her eyes slowly looked up from the bright pages of the book to the cell directly in front of her. A figure was moving on the bench, the grey blanket that covered them slipping to the ground. The figure let out another loud groan as they attempted to sit up; a faint muttering of "Where am I?" also left their mouth.

Rhys blinked rapidly, his eyes beginning to readjust to the settings around him, it didn't take him long to realize where he currently was. His face turned red with anger and his eyes narrowed dangerously, ready to lash out and attack the next person he saw.

"Hello?" Addiena spoke up suddenly, finding her voice, curiosity encouraging her to make contact with this strange guest.

Surprised, Rhys froze, his eyes finding Addiena's small frame and curious eyes analyzing him thoughtfully.

"Um…hello." he replied, still confused but now not only on why he was there, but also why a small girl was wandering Torchwood unattended. Dusting himself off as best he could he edged himself closer to the bench so that his face was practically touching the bullet proof glass that sealed him in.

"Can you let me out?" he asked her politely, slightly hoping that she was his ticket out of this place.

Much to his disappointment she merely shook her head before placing her book on the ground, picking up her blanket and placing it directly on the other side of the glass and settling herself down in front of him.

"So..um…what's your name?" Rhys asked, slightly unsure of what to say to this small girl who seemed so fascinated with him. His thoughts were temporarily drifting between Torchwood and the fact that he was locked up in one of the cells.

"Addiena." the young girl replied with a smile, excited at the prospect of possibly gaining a new friend. "What's your name?"

"Nice name you have there, I'm Rhys…"

"Rhys, Rhys," she repeated, testing out the word until she felt she had a good grip on it. Rhys couldn't help but smile at the look of concentration evident on her face as she played around with his name.

"I like your name." Addiena responded after a moment.

"Well I like it too, I guess - it's nothing that special though…" Addiena shook her head in disagreement at his statement before changing the subject.

"So now that I know your name, does that make us friends?" she asked; her eyes bright and hopeful.

* * *

"And then one day you get a phone call from Rhys?" Kate prompted after a moment, a few dry tear tracks on her face, long lost in the story Ianto had spent the past hour telling her.

Ianto nodded in response to her question. "He briefly told me what had happened, not about Addiena though, just about Gwen," he continued.

"How did he sound on the phone?"

"Upset, in despair, confused, betrayed, I guess-"

Kate nodded her head eagerly, urging him to continue. "How did you break the news to Jack?"

"I didn't."

"Then… how?"

"I couldn't do it when I saw him coming; I just told him that Rhys had called and that he was needed at the hospital. I mean he must have guessed something that had happened to Gwen, I imagine I must have looked a right state at the time…"

Kate couldn't help but smile at him; he was so open with her and so sensitive and caring. Gently she reached out and placed a hand on his leg, her right hand caressing his cheek in a comforting manner; it was obvious this was hard for him. Her thumb moved in a circular motion against his skin and he slowly turned his head into her palm.

Then, out of the blue, Ianto's watch beeped. The pair turned to the light blue face of the watch, the clock had just struck 3'o clock; it was lunchtime.

"Addiena?" Kate called out, her voice ringing throughout the upper level of the underground Torchwood hub. Worried, the pair stood up, each going in separate directions, pulling out their intercoms as they frantically searched for the missing four year old.

* * *

"I don't have a bike, the girl in my story does, is it fun to have a bike?" Addiena rambled on animatedly talking to her new friend.

Rhys nodded, the small smile on his face giving no hint of disappearing any time soon. "Very, I used to have one growing up, I used to ride it every day, sometimes twice a day." he continued, thinking back to his pleasant childhood and the memories that remained forever engraved in his head.

"What color was it?"

"Dark blue with silver handlebars."

"How old were you when you got it?"

"I'd say around six or seve…." He carried on, only to be interrupted by the sound of the cell door swinging noisily open, clashing with the back wall behind it. Two figures dashed in, their eyes darting from Addiena to Rhys and then back to Addiena.

"There you are!" Kate exclaimed, relieved, and she picked Addiena up and hugged her tightly.

"Hungry?" Ianto questioned, not oblivious to Rhys' eyes trained on his form.

Addiena shook her head, food was the last thing on her mind, all she wanted to do was sit back down on her blanket and continue her conversation with her new friend about his dark blue bike.

"Bit irresponsible to have a child wandering around Torchwood, eh?" Rhys spat out bitterly.

Ianto turned from Addiena to face him, not bothering to make an effort to properly address him as he spoke. "Torchwood is the safest place in Cardiff."

Rhys scoffed in response. "It's also the most dangerous in the whole of Cardiff, I'm sure the pair of you won best parents last year-"

Ianto gave a sly smile, his eyes dancing in amusement. "I'm sure we would have if Addiena was our daughter"

Addiena turned from her Uncle to face her Aunt before her eyes turned back to her new friend who stood there baffled. His mind putting the pieces together, he was certain that Torchwood only had a few members and word was currently around that they were down to three. It was then that it hit him. Shock was evident on his features for a moment before his face turned red with anger once more.

"What's wrong?" Addiena asked her eyes widening at Rhys' terrifying expression.

Without thinking Rhys glanced down at her, only to find him a familiar expression sitting on the features of his new "friend." That expression was one hundred percent Gwen, with her blue eyes widened and her pupils dilated as she looked up at him. Quickly he took a large step backwards, his back colliding with the wall behind him. It was then that everything fit into place, now the only one thing remained answered.

"What do you want from me?"

A few moments of silence passed following Rhys' question and finally Ianto let out a small sigh before stepping closer to the cell and answering his question.

"Jack's missing."

A look of confusion replaced the anger followed by a look of pure disbelief.

"And what? You think I decided after five years to go out and get revenge?" he exclaimed, glaring at him and wishing that the bench to his right wasn't bolted to the ground.

Ianto nodded. "Wouldn't shock me, after all the last few years were probably the years you spent mourning and perhaps the last few months you've been picking yourself back up, now would be the perfect time to seek revenge."

Rhys chuckled in response to Ianto's logic. "That's barmy, I didn't do anything, and I stayed the hell away from this place!"

"Well I'm afraid at the moment you're our lead suspect, and until.."

"Lead suspect? What? Are you trying to emulate the police? Because you're doing a bloody awful job at it…"

Ianto glanced at Kate, curious as to why she hadn't spoke since they had reached the cells - that was unlike her. From the corner of her left eye she spotted her husband giving her an inquisitive glance; she had been deep in thought, but now she realized was perhaps not the best time not to be focused.

"Look, the fastest way for you to prove your innocence to us is for you to undergo a series of tests-" she began, pausing for a moment to raise her hand, silencing Rhys from responding. "Now if you refuse, you will remain in this cell until we can find someone else that will lead us to Jack, understand?"

Rhys didn't respond immediately, his eyes were locked with Kate in a sort of stare down - the pair battling with their eyes for dominance. Rhys finally gave in, breaking eye contact with her and nodding his head in acquiescence.

"Good, now the first test we'll put you through won't take very long so we'll start it in about five min…" Kate continued only to be interrupted by a loud gasp coming from Addiena to her right.

In unison the three adults turned to face the small girl with her mouth open wide and her eyes glazed over, her body in froze in shock.

"Addiena?!" Kate exclaimed kneeling down in front of her.

"Addiena?!?!" she cried again, gripping the arms of the unresponsive child in front of her. Ianto rushed over to her in hope of breaking his god-child out of this state.

Without warning Addiena's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body fell towards the ground, the only thing that prevented her body from hitting the cold floor were Kate's hands that remained tightly gripping her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First thing's first, I would like to thank Lady Clark-Weasley of Books for reviewing every chapter without fail! You are amazing!! I love hearing feedback on what I'm writing so I know what everyone thinks of the story so far. So please, it takes a minute to review and I greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing, new chapter soon!


	8. A Gruesome Discovery

**Across Broken Glass**

**Chapter Eight: A Gruesome Discovery**

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

Andy let out a yawn; he had been driving for at least fifteen minutes and was nowhere near his home. The drive to and from work usually took him about twenty minutes, but on his usual route he had discovered that the M4 motorway had been temporarily shut down for the evening. As if someone was out to get him, raindrops gently began to fall from the sky, landing on his windshield in a rhythmic pattern.

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now wh.._

Now frustrated and even more exhausted, Andy punched the off button of his car radio, silencing the depressing song and gripped the steering wheel tighter. He was fed up of this job, the pictures from Chief Swanson excited him almost as much as they had disturbed him, he wanted nothing more than to get involved and find the infamous Torchwood leader. For the countless years he had worked for the police, never once did he get a promotion, not even a single bonus. It seemed as if he was destined to be PC Davidson for the rest of his life.

As he turned into the right lane and then turned down the street; at the corner he let out a relieved sigh, not a single car in sight, he had a straight road from then on. Without thinking, he gently pressed harder on the acceleration speeding up until he was well past the speed limit set. The speed seemed to wake him up ever so slightly, with his right hand he reached out and wound down the window to a quarter of the way, letting the raindrops fall and lightly soak his face.

It was relaxing, soothing, and his frustration at the lack of appreciation he received at work gently eased away. A few raindrops latched themselves to his eyelashes and he attempted to blink them away unsuccessfully. Uncaring and enjoying the coolness of the water drop he ignored them.

Suddenly, his eyes registered something lying in the street a few kilometers ahead of him; it was too large to be that of a dead animal. He eased off of the acceleration and placed his foot onto the break slowing the car down just in front of the unidentifiable object.

Cautiously he stopped his car, turning the keys so they turned off the engine but keep the car on and running. Slowly he reached down and pressed the button releasing his seat belt before he pressed the button above his head and turned on the inside car lights brightening up his surroundings.

Nervous and slightly shaking he unlocked the doors of his car and stepped out, glancing around the seemingly abandoned street before walking around the front of his car. As if in a movie he froze, the entire world seeming to spin before him, his eyes struggling to register what lay in front of him. The first thing his brain registered was what the object, or person as he soon realized, was wearing. There was only one person in the whole of Cardiff that he knew wore a huge World War Two RAF coat.

His eyes blinked rapidly as more raindrops latched themselves to his long eyelashes. Daringly he stepped forward, closer to the body of the man who had taken the love of his life away from the force and his side all those years back. It was then that he saw what was surrounding Jack - blood. A considerable amount of blood not only soaked the clothes he was wearing but pooled around his body. Holding back the urge to throw up the sandwich he had eaten not long before he had left the station, his eyes examined Jack frantically for some sign of life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've decided to shorten the chapters and update more frequently. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter should be up soon! Don't forget to review even if it's only a word or two.

- Gabz :P


	9. Past Encounters

**Across Broken Glass**

**Chapter Nine: Past Encounters**

"Kate! What's wrong with her?!!" Ianto exclaimed, rushing forward to try and help figure out what was wrong with his godchild.

Kate took a deep breath, calming herself; her mind searched through her years of medical training for the correct steps she needed to take. Gently she started to lower Addiena to the ground, Ianto taking off his jacket and placing it beneath her head. Still trying not to think too much about Addiena and more on reviving her, Kate looked up at her husband.

"I need my medical kit," she told him calmly, taking her eyes off of the small girl in front of her.

Ianto nodded without a word before turning and sprinting out of the door and up the stairs in search of Kate's white medical box.

Frozen in shock and horror Rhys couldn't take his eyes off of Addiena, her small frame motionless. Bending down, Kate pressed her head against Addiena's chest checking her heartbeat, she knew she should have done this first but she was still struggling to keep focused. This was way too close to home for her liking.

Finally finding his voice Rhys spoke up. "Is she okay…?" he whispered.

Kate raised her head and gave Rhys a small nod before she checked over the rest of Addiena's body, silently praying that Addiena would wake up soon.

* * *

She was floating, in a sea of nothingness, she wasn't sure where she was but she didn't care, it was nice and relaxing. She could hear the worried voices of her Aunt and Uncle and she attempted to call out to them letting them know she was fine, but she couldn't find her voice.

After a couple more attempts she finally gave up and chose to explore this strange new place she had found herself. Everything around her was bright and she couldn't clearly make out her surroundings - she tried to blink and found luck was on her side and with each flutter of her eyelids her vision became clearer.

She soon realized she was on an abandoned street, the houses along either side of her were dark and silent; cars parked in the driveways signifying that they weren't abandoned.

As her left foot caught itself on a rock, Addiena found her eyes flying downwards to indentify the obstacle. It was then that she noticed that the ground was a lot further away than she remembered and that she was wearing clothes that did not belong to her.

Abruptly the sound of footsteps a few feet away shocked her; nervously she glanced up only to find a man wearing a sling that supported his arm, walking around aimlessly. From where she stood she could only see his back and identify that he was in fact a male who looked to be around his mid thirties.

Curious she started towards him hoping that he knew where they were and how she could get back to her Aunt and Uncle. Within moments she was standing behind him, just a foot away, slowly she reached out with her right hand and tapped his shoulder.

To her surprise she soon realized she recognized him and she temporarily froze in shock.

"Rhys?" she asked aloud.

"Of course, love - who else would it be?!" Rhys responded with a chuckle.

"But…I…" Addiena started, only to pause mid-way upon realizing her voice sounded strange, it was different, it wasn't hers.

Concerned, Rhys moved closer to her, gingerly placing the back of his hand against her forehead. "Are you alright?" he questioned her, his eyes scanning her face thoroughly.

Confused but unsure of herself she nodded in response.

"Okay....just making sure, now come on, let's go home, I'm bloody exhausted" he said with a smile taking her hand.

Her mind started racing, so many questions filling her mind, she was around the same height as Rhys, the way he held her hand and looked at her wasn't the same look one gives to a child, it was different.

They walked together, hand in hand, for a good five to ten minutes, in silence, but to Addiena it felt only like a few minutes. The silence was comfortable so she allowed herself to go up in her head and attempt to unravel the strange situation she found herself in. The situation was strangely familiar, walking along an abandoned road with Rhys, she felt almost as if she had done this before.

_This is too confusing!_ She thought in her head, she was almost five and yet here she was walking along an abandoned road with her hand in the hand of a man she had met only that day. Yet it was so familiar she didn't pull her hand back and instead let it swing back and forth.

"…and then I told 'im you can't eat that, it's a banana you fruit!" Rhys exclaimed enthusiastically.

_Has he been talking all this time? What on earth is he talking about?_

Addiena couldn't help but wonder. However although she heard the thoughts inside her head she couldn't help but think that some how they weren't hers. It was almost as if someone else was doing the commentary inside of her head for her.

_Sometimes it's almost as if he doesn't realize I'm not listening_

_Is he still talking?_

_Maybe I should smile or nod when he takes a breath_

_Jack…._

Addiena froze at the mention of her father, a wave of sorrow rushed over her, he was still missing, he wouldn't be able to find her and save her because he didn't know **she** was even missing. Tears built up in her eyes and she naturally blinked, rapidly, allowing only a couple to run down her face.

"Love?! What's wrong?" Rhys asked in alarm, even though only two tears had fallen it was enough for him to realize that she was obviously upset about something and trying to hide it.

"Uh… nothing," she started, racking her brain for a logical explanation for the sudden tears, her mouth found the right words for her. "It's to do with work." She mentally congratulated her on coming up an answer, even though work for someone at the age of four was weird.

Unfortunately for her, Rhys did not just accept this answer; rather he yanked her hand rather forcefully and stopped her walking. He spun her around so they were face to face and he angrily stared at her before he spoke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO DO WITH WORK?!" he exclaimed, clearly pissed.

"I… uhhh…"she attempted, but found herself at a loss for words, she had no idea what she had done, what she had said, or why she was even in this situation to begin with.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN TRY TO GIVE ME SOME LIE!! I'M IN ON THIS "WORK" THING NOW, SO REMEMBER THAT!" he shouted, his face turning a bright red.

"Rhys, I'm sorry?" she tried, only to regret a few minutes after that she posed her apology in a questioning tone. Yet she found that she needed to pose it as a question, almost as if she wasn't sorry for her actions, which of course did make sense, after all - she didn't know what she had done.

"WHAT? ARE YOU NOT SURE IF YOU'RE SORRY?! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU NOT BE SURE IF YOU'RE SORRY?!"

She blinked, no one had ever cursed at her or even around her before.

Scared, Addiena tore her gaze away from Rhys and attempted to look around for some sign of an exit to this place. She knew it was silly to expect an exit door or even a great big swirling portal like in fantasies but she couldn't help but wish. Just as she was about to turn back and face Rhys something caught her eye.

Not far down the street was a parked police car, the bright car lights on. In front of the car was a police officer still wearing his uniform, crouched over what appeared to be a person lying in the street. Unable to turn her eyes away she continued to stare, watching silently.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Rhys yelled at her, yet even his tone and volume couldn't bring her to look away, she was drawn to this moment in time.

Before she realized what was happening she was running, her legs carrying her faster than she had ever run before. She could hear Rhys call out for her.

"GWEN?!!"

Addiena continued running, the name Gwen was familiar but she was too focused on getting to the scene to form the link in her brain. Within moments she had reached the car and soon the police officer. Her breath caught in her throat. She opened her mouth to speak.

Her mind screamed "DADDY!" but her mouth said "JACK!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, well I really hope that wasn't too confusing, if it was let me know and I'll try to give an explanation of what happened in the next chapter. Also, I am such a terrible person and have not mentioned my WONDERFUL beta greyslostwho, thank you so much for editing :D I would also like to thank doctor's gal 1792 and Lady Clark-Weasley of Books for reviewing!


	10. Unraveling the Puzzle

**Across Broken Glass**

**Chapter Ten: Unraveling the Puzzle**

Addiena had started twisting and turning but had not yet regained consciousness. Kate frantically scanned her, checking her body functions, her heartbeat, and brain activity. She couldn't find anything wrong with Addiena, but still she wouldn't regain consciousness. Unsure of what to do, she stood up and glanced at her husband.

Ianto, who was usually known for his calm and collective manner, stood on the other side of Addiena, a few feet away, pacing back and forth. Rhys too was affected and stood pressed against the glass door of the cell.

Suddenly, three words broke the thick silence. "Rhys, I'm sorry?" Addiena mumbled before her mouth closed and her facial expressions calmed once more.

The three adults froze in a mixture of confusion, happiness, worry, and concern. Rhys was the first to speak up. "What does she mean?"

"No clue…" Ianto replied after a moment, just as oblivious as he was. In all his years of working at Torchwood, including the years he spent at Torchwood London, he had never experienced anything like this. She was unconscious, clearly, yet there was no underlying reason that he could think of that could have caused her to loss consciousness in the first place.

Feeling his wife's eyes upon him he glanced up and met them, seemingly able to read that she hadn't figured out a medical reason for Addiena falling unconscious, he sighed.

"What do we do now?" Rhys prompted, involving himself in the current predicament.

Kate and Ianto shared another look before they both turned to their 'prisoner'.

"Nothing - we…" Ianto started, only for Rhys to angrily interrupt him.

"What the hell do you mean 'nothing'!?!" he exclaimed - suddenly very protective over Addiena.

"This doesn't concern you." Ianto replied, tone hard and unforgiving.

"What do you mean, this doesn't concern me?!" he continued, his face turning red once more. "That girl…" he continued, jabbing his finger in the direction of Addiena, "…was almost my daughter, so you better believe this concerns me!" Rhys finished.

Ianto sighed, there was no way he could win this, not that he cared much to; he knew arguing was pointless. It would not even begin to help wake Addiena up, for now it would be better for them all to be on the same side and focus on Addiena - and not the past.

"Rhys, I'm sorry, but we don't know what to do because we don't know what's wrong." Ianto said truthfully after a moment of tension.

Rhys sighed, he knew bringing up the past did nothing more than reopen old wounds - but he wanted to help, he was fed up of living the same life day after day. He wanted to make a difference, he wanted to make his life worth something, and if that meant helping his almost daughter and her father then so be it.

"Jack." Addiena exclaimed suddenly, causing everyone to jump in shock. The three adults glanced between each other before looking back to the little girl.

"She's never called Jack by his first name." Kate said to no one in particular, her voice shaky.

"I don't think she even really knows his first name…" Ianto replied.

"Well, she obviously does, I mean she just called him by his first name!" Rhys told them both, hints of exasperation in his eyes. Then Ianto turned to them both.

"I wonder…so far she's apologized to Rhys, called out for Jack, and she's still unresponsive…Kate…you don't think…" he trailed off, a frown fixing itself into place.

Kate caught on to her husband's thought pattern quickly. "But that doesn't make any sense, it's not possible…"

"I know, but it fits-"

"Still…hypothetically, if that is the case, what do we do?"

"No idea…"

Watching the pair with a blank expression on his expression, Rhys finally spoke up.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?!" he exclaimed, frustrated that he didn't know what they were talking about and that they had failed to inform him of their theory.

"We think….Addiena is possessed…" Kate explained, turning to the other man. "I know it doesn't make any sense but that's the best theory we have at the moment."

"Possessed? By what? A demon of some sort?" Rhys' voice was reaching hysteria.

"Not exactly…" Ianto interjected.

"You're both not making any sense, answer my question, by what?"

"Not what, whom." Kate said finally, before glancing down at the young child still motionless at her feet.

This time it only took Rhys a moment to figure it out. Everything started to fall into place leaving only a few gaps: the apology, calling out for Jack, using both his and Jack's first names - it all fit. He stared at Kate for a moment before turning to Addiena in horror.

"Gwen" he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So there's another chapter :D Thanks to my reviewers: doctor's gal 1792, xxPGxx, and an anonymous reviewer. Also once again thanks to Greyslostwho for beta-ing and adding to this chapter, thanks!!


	11. The Unlikely Duo

**Across Broken Glass**

**Chapter Eleven: The Unlikely Duo**

The sweat beads rolled down her forehead relentlessly, her back was pressed firmly against the wall, her gun tightly gripped in her hand. Her breathing was rapid and short; she twisted her head around the corner of the wall and peered around. Her green eyes darted in every direction, searching out her victim like an animal - something moved in the corner of her eye. Without pausing a second she twisted herself out of the corner into the open and pulled her gun closer to her body. Her back was once again firmly pressed against the wall.

_Where is he?!_ She thought to herself.

Her partner and Uncle, James, was meant to be here by now, he had only gone around the back to make sure the man they were after hadn't escaped. She had heard no gunshots or the sound of a struggle, which meant that the man was still inside the warehouse. Nevertheless, she couldn't find him, or at least any sign that he had been there.

Silently, she began to inch along, her body tight against the wall, her footsteps slow and meaningful, her eyes focused in front of her, scanning the construction site.

It was the perfect place for a psychopath to hide; the construction work in the warehouse had long since been abandoned, along with the company who owned it. Crates, tools, and large pieces of metal now lay used on the floor, dust collecting on them.

The man they were after was a man by the name of Benedict; he was a mysterious rich old man who had spent the past few years torturing and murdering dozens of people in warehouses. No one knew why he did it, but when it had been uncovered and all over the news, the few people who knew him couldn't say they didn't believe it.

He wasn't married, but had one daughter; she was a spitting image of him, even in his old age. Mariette, her name was, and ever since the media had uncovered her father's secret she had disappeared, presumed to have run off with him.

"Florence!" a familiar voice suddenly called out to her. She spun around, her long blonde hair in its ponytail swung around with her. Her favorite gun was still gripped tightly in her hands, a lifeline. She breathed a sigh of relief at the person in front of her.

Her Uncle James stood before her, and even though he wasn't her biological Uncle she didn't care. He had raised her from a young age and she adored him, he had taught her everything she knew, not to mention the stories about her past. Her parents were long gone and even though she knew that it was a simple matter of time travel and she could see them again, she knew she wasn't allowed to.

James was around fifty years of age, with thick square rimmed glasses, side burns and grey hair. He had bright blue eyes that could be the calmest of blues and in an instant could be the iciest.

In his left hand was a single pistol, in his right hand, which was close to his face, was a small handheld computer which no doubt had the current readings of the warehouse flashing up at him. On his left wrist was a small leather wristband, to most people this wristband was nothing special, but to those who knew better, they signified he was a Time Agent. Or at least he used to be.

Florence wore a similar, slightly smaller; wristband on her own left wrist, a silver star sown into the top right corner of the flap. It was a mark of great honor only awarded to one person in each graduating class, she had won it easily for she was simply the best in her class, even though she was youngest.

"Any sign of him?" she asked her Uncle as she lowered her gun and began to walk towards him.

He shook his head in response, his eyebrows knit together in concentration as he tried to understand the readings on the screen.

"According to this, we are the only two sources of heat in this entire room…" James explained, once she stood by his side, her shoulder slightly pressed against his.

"That doesn't make any sense, we saw him in here only fifteen minutes ago, no sign of teleportation… according to my wrist strap and no one has entered or exited the building…" she stated as she looked up from the device around the room and then back to screen.

"I know, it doesn't make sense, he has to still be here."

"Hopefully with that daughter of his, I have a few things to say to her when I get my hands on her."

James nodded in agreement before pocketing his tracker seeing as it had become redundant in the current situation.

"So what do we do now?" Florence asked, looking up at her Uncle in search of guidance.

"I guess we could…" he began, only to be interrupted by the sound of a gun cocking behind him.

"TURN AROUND, BOTH OF YOU, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" a bitter voice called out to them, harsh labored breathing following.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This chapter probably will not make much sense until later on but it is important. I do hope you enjoyed it and aren't too confused. Sorry for the delay with the update I've been sick :/ Thanks to my reviewers: xxXxGracieyCullenHarknessxXxx, Doctor's gal 1792, and Lady Clark-Weasley of Books.


End file.
